TMNT X Reader One Shots
by allywantsfood
Summary: Ever imagined what would it be like to be dating the turtle of your dreams? Say no more! This is the right place to be if you love both playful banters or meaningful conversations with either Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo or Leonardo. I hope you guys enjoy this! (I take requests! Just PM me or send me a note on DA with your prompt and I'll be on it :D) RATED T JUST IN CASE
1. Good Girls (DonnieXBad Influence Reader)

**WARNING: A bit of potty language, right at the start (thank you** _ **so much**_ **, Raph). Also, I'm not sure with the answers of the math problems, okay? Tell me if any of them are wrong and I'll correct them ASAP! :D**

There were a lot of things that Donatello's brothers didn't know about him at first. One, surprisingly, he knows how to use all of their weapons. Two, he had already created retro mutagen that could turn him human for a certain amount of time. And three…his girlfriend wasn't exactly a "good girl".

It was a beautiful night this evening. Most friends and family would be outside and enjoying the stars and the fresh air. (Y/N) and Donnie, however, are known for not being like most people.

"Okay, so if _x = 16_ and _y = 27._ 4 then _y(x – 45) + yx_ is…?"

"831.8." (Y/N) answered proudly. "C'mon, give me a hard one!"

"Hey, I didn't make these, remember?" Donnie smiled. "It's your book giving you an easy time. If it was me, I'd probably give you a full on test right here, right now."

(Y/N) pouted. "Now that's not fair."

"All is fair in love and war, my dear…"

The two jumped suddenly, hearing banging from the door. When Donnie opened it, Raph came barging into the room, nearly toppling over the scientist's test tubes.

"What the _fuck_ is this?"

(Y/N) looked up from her homework that they were doing, seeing the hot headed turtle holding up a picture of a girl kissing a brown haired boy. The girl was holding a bright red cup in her hand, and both people in the picture look drunk. The girl looked a lot like (Y/N).

(Y/N) sighed in exasperation. Beside her, Donnie tried to hold in a snicker, but failed.

"I told you he'd find it and blame you." He teased.

She grumbled. "Shut up."

(Y/N) walked over to Raphael and grabbed the picture of him. She flipped it over and shoved it back to his face.

"If you'd check instead of immediately rushing over to blame me for something I _didn't do_ , you'd see that this picture was of (Friend Name) with the date of last Halloween, and who did I tell you guys she was dressing up as?"

"You," Raph muttered.

(Y/N) hummed. "Now, she got almost everything down, from the hair to the clothing style, and plus, I guess the lighting does make her look like me a lot."

Raphael stood sheepishly at the doorway, rubbing his neck and looking anywhere but at the couple.

"Uh...sorry. For thinking it was you who-"

"It's fine," (Y/N) assured him. "I know you're just looking out for your brother; I get it, you don't want a repeat with April. We're cool."

Raph relaxed his shoulders and smiled. "Thanks for understanding."

Just as he was about to leave, (Y/N) called him back. He looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"You know I'd never do anything to hurt Donnie. You keep saying I'm too much of a good girl, remember?"

Raphael cracked a smile. "Of course you'd never hurt him, good girl."

The door slammed shut. The moment the hot head terrapin left, the two burst out laughing.

"How did you manage to come up with that," Donnie wheezed, "And still not be able to answer your Chemistry homework?" (Y/N) was too busy guffawing to answer properly.

"I wonder if we could still sneak out again to another party." (Y/N) mused. Donnie pecked her on the cheek.

"We have to," He reminded her. "Your friend (Trev, was it?) dared us, remember?"

The girl beside him looked over with raised eyebrows. "I thought you said you didn't want to go to any party in the first place?"

"You're a bad influence." Donnie shrugged. "But, I guess it's not necessarily a _bad_ thing. At least…maybe not in this case. We only want to have fun, right?"

(Y/N) bit her lip. "I'm starting to get t'ya, huh?"

The mutant closed his eyes and sighed. "A little bit. " He admitted.

Donnie opened his eyes in surprise when he felt her wrap her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, nipping at her collarbone.

"It's okay," (Y/N) murmured. "I don't want to stop this. I want to show you everything you've been missing out on in the life of a teenager."

"But (Nickname)…"

"We could show your brothers later," She insisted. "For now, I just want this life to myself and my boyfriend. Sneaking out and partying 'til dawn isn't exactly what Leo would approve of."

There'd been the slightest of hesitations on Donnie's part.

"Okay."

But he still said yes, of course.

 **BONUS:**

"By the way, "good girl"? Really?"

(Y/N) grinned as she played with his bandana tails. "Oh, don't you know, Donnie?"

She pulled the tails down, taking his head with them and whispering in his ear.

" _Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught._ "


	2. About Us (Leo X Reader)

Ironic, how the teacher's pet seemed to stray from the "right path" as the months trickled by.

Leonardo had been unfocused, not paying attention to his surroundings or the task at hand. He was becoming less like the leader that his brothers all knew he was. And technically, it was all your fault.

How were you supposed to know that you would be the one to lure away the leader in blue? You couldn't help it. For a turtle, he was charming.

So, you kept seeing him. It was supposed to be only monthly visits, making sure that you were okay after the Purple Dragon attack. Just innocent little check ups on the human girl that Leo had saved one night. Nothing more.

But somehow, it did bloom into something more. He soon developed feelings for you, and you, him. From a puppy-love crush, to full on butterflies in your stomach whenever you see him. The day you admitted to yourself that you liked the turtle was the day you confessed to him by accident. To your great surprise, he felt the same way. You two had started dating after that. Your first kiss together was lost amongst many other kisses.

The amount of times he visits gradually began to increase, up to the point that he was visiting almost everyday. You did not mind the company, even though most of his visits were at night.

Having a boyfriend who comes to your home at night has turned you from an early bird to a night owl. That slightly annoyed you, seeing as you loved to watch the sun rise but now couldn't, since you kept waking up late.

But Leo made up for that by showing you the stars, the twinkling little balls in the sky that seemed to go on forever.

Now, you two would go star gazing almost every night, exchanging stories about your lives and some dreams that you wanted to accomplish. You told each other everything.

The only thing that Leo forgot to mention was that he had three brothers and a rat father, all of whom did not know about you. When he did tell you, you decided that you wanted to meet them. It was unfair that he had a whole other life that his own family didn't know about.

But he begged you not yet. He told you he didn't want his brothers to know about the things they do. He didn't want them to know about your star gazing and all nighters and the "I love you"'s. He told you he didn't want them to know about you yet. He told you he wanted it to be between him and you, your little secret.

You admit, the way he way he wanted you all to himself was sweet. It was heart warming, in fact. But you wanted to know why.

He explained that his brothers probably wouldn't be supportive, that they'd say they shouldn't be together. They'll try to break them up, because they'll just be jealous. You try to tell Leo that they are his brothers, and that they'd never do that. He told you that you didn't know what his family was like. That marked your first fight.

So for now, you agreed. You secretly liked all the attention he gave you, but you know that someday he'll have to tell him family about you.

The day Leo did, he told you that his brothers exploded. Two of them in a good way, the other...not so much. His father had been accepting of this, but grounded him because of the sweet time he took to explain to them why he had been out of his game.

Donnie had been easy enough to befriend, but he always seemed distracted by something every time you tried to talk to him. Leo says it's just that you reminded him of his ex-girlfriend who turned out to be a bad influence to the genius. You didn't know how to respond to that.

Mikey was a bundle of energy, always smiling and jumping around you. At some point, he had asked how it was like to be dating their "stick-in-the-mud" leader in blue, and Leo had spent a good five minutes cursing and chasing him around the lair. In the short time you knew Mikey, he had always managed to put a smile on your face.

Raph, however, was much harder to crack. He was not trusting of you the first few weeks, but, when you two spent some time together in insistence of Master Splinter, he had confessed that he thought you were part of their enemy's clan, in a plan to lure them all away one by one. You quickly assured him that that was not the case.

Overall, Leo's family had turned out to be pretty awesome, and you were looking forward to spend time with all of them, even if their home was in a sewer.

And, from then on, the whole family had been open to you, and Leo didn't have to sneak out anymore to go stargazing with you. And personally, you liked it this way. But, a small part of you, the rebellious part, liked it a whole lot better, when his family didn't know about "us".


	3. Headlights (Raph X Reader)

**A/N: Thank you** **Emporer-Darlek** **for the review and tip! I actually don't have a beta or anything, and I'm too shy to ask anyone so uh…**

Admittedly, Raphael was a tough shell to crack. It was a surprise to himself when he found out that a human girl had managed to break him in the best possible way. The red banded turtle met her like in those cliché movies (according to April); he caught her from falling down the stairs in the fire escape.

The startled girl could only stare at Raphael with her eyes the size of saucers. His eyes were just as wide as hers, internally scolding himself for revealing himself to a human.

' _But if you didn't catch her, she'd have a crack in her head right now.'_ His mind argued. Raph mentally told it to shut up.

The girl was still staring at him. She looked like a deer in the headlights, and although the though was amusing, he wanted to die from embarrassment. If his brothers ever heard about this, he'd never hear the end of it. Raph could see it now.

" _Raphie's got a girlfriend!"_ Mikey would tease. Leo would chide the youngest brother sternly, but still unable to keep the smirk off his face. Donnie would look over to him, giving him his infamous ' _I told you so'_ look.

Raph zoomed back into reality when he heard the girl quietly squeak. He let her go immediately and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Hi."

The girl screamed, pulling out a can of something and spraying the contents at his face. Raph nearly screamed as well, when the substance burned his eyes and cheeks.

"What gives?!" He demanded, rubbing at his beak in attempt to get the burning away.

The girl huffed. "What _gives?_ You're the one to just decided to dip me over a staircase!"

"You were going to fall down!"

She opened her mouth to reply to the turtle, but closed it knowing that he was right. She fiddled with the pepper spray can.

"Are…you okay?" She asked him softly. "I'm sorry for, uh, _that._ "

He squinted, finding difficulty on focusing on her face. He could only see (H/C) hair and (Skin/Color) skin.

"I'm peachy," Raph bitterly replied. "And it's fine. Just don't do it again."

Awkward silence filled the gap. The two kept meeting each others eyes, staring a little, then shyly looking away. Raphael noticed that she liked to move around a lot.

"Why were you going down the fire escape and not the front door anyway? No one's stopping you." He pointed out.

She nearly dropped the can and looked down. "My parents keep fighting with each other. I don't want to be in the middle of it." She told him quietly.

Now Raphael was regretting his decision. He looked at the girl, about to (awkwardly) tell her it was going to be alright when she interrupted him, "I'm actually renting an apartment a few blocks away. Just a place to escape life, y'know? That's…where I was going."

Raph found that as an opportunity to take him leave and let the girl be alone. But when he looked up, he realized that it was very late, and around the time Purple Dragons came out to look for "prey". He sighed.

"Where is it?" He asked her. "It's too dark to be going there alone."

Startled eyes met with electric green. Raph could see the genuine surprise in her eyes when he offered to walk her back home. He understands, she just sprayed pepper into his eyes, and even he wasn't expecting himself to offer.

Raph decided that she was just lucky that he was in a good mood today.

In the few awkward minutes in their walk, the girl did not like "awkward". She began telling him about her adventures in life, noticing how stiff he was. She told him where she studied, where she really came from, her family, and why she kept sneaking out. In return, he told her about his brothers, but not where he lived, and he didn't talk too much, just so he could her her ramble.

Raph liked her voice, and, no matter how much he denied it, found it adorable how she ranted.

When they reached her apartment, Raph was disgusted to find out that she rented an apartment in the most dangerous part of the city, usually where the turtles would fight the Kraang or Shredder's goons. He silently wished that she had picked a better place than this.

Sure, a girl like her could last a few minutes against the Purple Dragons, but against their more dangerous enemies like Tiger Claw, Fishface or Rahzar? She wouldn't stand a chance.

Soon, in the midst of this girl's rambling, Raph realized that he worried about a girl he just met, and he didn't know why.

"We're here," She announced, stopping in front of an old looking building and spreading her arms out wide. "Ta-da~!"

Raph grunted in response, deciding to tell her what was on his mind. "Yeah. Uh, couldn't you have picked a better place than this?"

Her smile wavered. "What do you mean?"

Raph peeked at her at the corner of his eye, sticking to the shadows, and answered, "This isn't a good place in NYC."

"Oh."

Silence again.

The girl scrunched up her face, as if deciding about what to do. She nodded lightly to herself, and to Raph's great surprise, kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for catching me and walking me home," She murmured. "But I don't think I'll ever worry about anyone messing with me at night anymore, now that I know there are four of you watching over New York." She hummed. "NYC's very own angels."

She nodded in satisfaction and started heading up the stairs, skipping two steps each.

"Wait!" Raph called after her. She turned around with an arched eyebrow. "What's your name?"

"Call me (Y/N)." The girl grinned. "I'll see you later, turtle dude."

She headed back up and left the turtle to his own thoughts. His insides churned at the thought of seeing her again. Excitement for tomorrow bubbled up as he raced home, uneager to get another scolding from either Leo or Splinter.

But at the end of the day, the only thing that was on Raphael's mind was her adorable "deer in the headlights" look.


	4. Quick AN!

**Hey guys! I know this isn't a chapter, but I just need to ask a quick question for the Mikey X Reader one shot.**

 **Which song should I base it on? La Da Dee by Cody Simpson or Rhythm of Love by Plain White T's?**

 _ **Or maybe both….**_

 **Tell me which one you guys want and I'll work on it right away!**


	5. AN 2 (New Story!)

**Holy crap I haven't been here in days I'm sORRY,,,,  
**

 **But uh, I have news!**

 **I'm starting this new book, and I'm gonna post the prologue soon, so hang tight! :D**


	6. PB and His Queen (Donnie X Reader)

"Donnie, she's not going anywhere, you know," Mikey told him.

Donatello had been pacing in his lab for the past few hours. His hand grasped the gift he planned to present to (Y/N) when she came down home after her college graduation. He thought it was the best occasion to show her what he made her, but unfortunately, he didn't know _how_ he was going to show it to her.

His brothers tried to be helpful and suggested several ways, like decorating the entire place and throwing a surprise party for her, but the genius rejected them all. He wanted this to be special, but in a simple way.

April and Casey are there supporting him too, updating them on what's happening with (Y/N).

Donnie is truly grateful for all their help, but he felt that if he figured this out on his own, it would be an even more memorable event that (Y/N) would remember forever. So, fed up with the noisy lair, he decided to head topside for some peace and quiet and fresh air.

He sighed as he sat on a far enough rooftop. His mind swirled with numerous ideas on how to approach his girlfriend, but none of them seemed to make sense. He growled in frustration and went a lap around New York to help him calm him down.

Donnie looked around him. He gaped at the majestic lights, colorful signs advertising shops and stores and restaurants. It all still blew him away even after seeing it a million times. He found it hard to believe that he lived in such a beautiful city like this, and it blew him away that anything at all could be happening down there, and he wouldn't know about it.

His daydream was broken when he heard voices in the background calling his name. He mentally prepared himself for a lecture from his eldest brother, or maybe a tackle from the hothead of the group. Possibly even a water balloon to the face.

He didn't expect (Y/N) herself to run into him.

Literally.

Their bodies slammed against one another, Donnie yelping as he fell flat on his shell. They both giggled and sniggered as she helped him back on his feet.

"What are you doing here? I thought you _wanted_ to graduate," Donnie teased. The girl playfully punched his shoulder in response.

"I _did_ graduate, dum-dum," She shot back. "I graduated hours ago. I'll have you know that it's midnight, PB."

Donnie blinked. Had he really been out for that long?

His Queen, who grabbed his hand and began to drag him back to the lair, once again broke his dazed stupor. His feet stumbled for the first few minutes of the walk, but he regained his senses and grinned, scooping her up bridal style. (Y/N) squealed in surprise, her legs kicking and her body squirming.

Donnie never let her down.

The lair was suspiciously silent when the couple entered. (Y/N) paid absolutely no mind to it, and instead focused on dragging Donnie to the dojo. Donnie was awestruck the moment he entered.

The entire place was decorated with flowers, lavender roses to be exact, white candles and ribbons. Flower petals were scattered across the room, giving off a romantic vibe. The entire place was darkened, allowing the candles to be the only source of light in the room.

Donnie could only stare at the beauty in front of him that was (Y/N), smiling so gleefully at him. He was too busy staring at her face that he failed to notice the guitar in her arms.

"Donnie," She started. "Just for now, please, no thinking, no planning and no speaking. Just listen to me, and hear what I have to say."

A familiar tune started to play, and Donnie couldn't help but hum along.

" _You can be the peanut butter to my jelly, you can be the butterflies I feel in my belly. You can be the captain and I can be your first mate, you can be the chills that I feel on our first date. You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick, you can be the tear that I cry if we ever split. You can be the rain from the cloud when it's storming, or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning._ "

Her voice was always so soothing, and Donnie couldn't help but sway along to the song. The extra comfort the words in the song gave him was a bonus.

" _Don't know if I could ever be without you 'cause boy you complete me, and in time I know that we'll both see that we're all we need. 'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie), you're the straw to my berry (berry), you're the smoke to my high (high), and you're the one I wanna marry (marry)."_

Donnie's eyes shot open. They way (Y/N) emphasized on the last sentence was strange. The look on her face right now was strange too. Why is she looking at him like that…?

It took him a few seconds.

 _Oh_.

" _'Cause you're the one for me (for me), and I'm the one for you (for you), you take the both of us (of us), and we're the perfect two. We're the perfect two, we're the perfect two, baby me and you, we're the perfect two._ "

Donnie agreed completely. They were perfect for each other, and he loves her as much as she loves him. He's not even mad, considering (Y/N) is doing what he thinks she's doing, and to be completely honest, it only made his love for her stronger.

" _You can be the prince and I can be your princess, you can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist. You can be the shoes and I can be the laces, you can be the heart that I spill on the pages. You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_ , y _ou can be the pencil and I can be the paper_. Y _ou can be as cold as the winter weather, but I don't care as long as we're together._

" _Don't know if I could ever be without you 'cause boy you complete me, and in time I know that we'll both see that we're all we need. 'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie), you're the straw to my berry (berry), you're the smoke to my high (high), and you're the one I wanna marry (marry)._

" _'Cause you're the one for me (for me), and I'm the one for you (for you), you take the both of us (of us), and we're the perfect two. We're the perfect two, we're the perfect two, baby me and you, we're the perfect two._

" _You know that I'll never doubt you, and you know that I think about you, and you know I can't live without you, no (oh, oh). I love the way that you smile, and maybe in just a while, I can see me walk down the aisle (whoa, yeah)_."

Donnie smiled. (Y/N) is definitely doing what he thinks she's doing. And the fact that she asked first…

God, he loves her.

" _'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie), you're the straw to my berry (berry), you're the smoke to my high (high), and you're the one I wanna marry (marry). 'Cause you're the one for me (for me), and I'm the one for you (for you), you take the both of us (of us) and we're the perfect two (yeah)._

" _We're the perfect two (oh), we're the perfect two (oh), baby me and you, we're the perfect two…_ "

(Y/N) huffed as she caught her breath for a few seconds. Donnie came forward and hugged her tightly, kissing the top of he head.

"That was amazing!" He praised.

She cracked a smile and hugged him back. "Not as amazing as you, PB,"

They stayed still, still hugging and at some point sunk to the floor. Donnie played with her hair while she played with his bandana straps, softly singing the song that was playing in her head. Her voice was still raspy.

"Donnie?"

He hummed in acknowledgement.

"What's your answer?"

Donnie hesitated, but then urged (Y/N) to stand back up. He held her hand tightly, the other revealing a small velvet box that he planned to give her. He knelt down and stared at her with a loving look.

"(Y/N)," He started. "You did something I never thought you would. You proposed _first_. You…wait, why _did_ you propose first?"

She giggled. "You were taking too long, Donnie-boy. And don't even bother asking me, it's already a yes. But, what's _your_ answer, PB?"

Donnie smiled, standing up and holding her close, swearing to himself that he'll never let her go.

" _Of course_. We'll be the perfect two, my Queen."


End file.
